


Torture

by Andramion



Series: ask meme fic(let)s / tumblr prompts / drabbles [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, cause really tsukki get it together and call it what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andramion/pseuds/Andramion
Summary: Hinata’s even been feeding the kouhai lies like “Tsukishima isn’t as scary as he seems” and “he won’t mind if you ask him to help you”. Kei should have never - never - shown mercy.





	Torture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mysecretfanmoments](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysecretfanmoments/gifts).



> Prompted by [@mysecretfanmoments](http://mysecretfanmoments.tumblr.com/), thank you Val!
> 
> Also posted [here on tumblr](http://andramion.tumblr.com/post/170475755624/tsukihina-torture).

Kei should have never - _never_ \- shown mercy.

It was only once, and Kei knew it had been stupid, but when they were on the bus back from spring high in their second year, Hinata had somehow wound up next to him, and Kei hadn’t shoved him off when he’d fallen asleep on Kei’s shoulder.

Hinata had been insufferably soft, and quiet, and _sweet_ in that moment, asleep against Kei’s arm _,_ because really, the shrimp doesn’t reach that high. He’d been nuzzling into Kei’s bicep, sighing in his sleep when he completely relaxed, his hair wispy under Kei’s fingers when Kei adjusted the angle of his head. He’d been _cute_ , and although that thought popping into Kei’s head had been torture in itself, it didn’t come anywhere near the predicament Kei now finds himself in on the regular.

Somehow - and Kei would have ended his friendship with Yamaguchi over this if Yamaguchi being a bit of an asshole as well wasn’t exactly the reason Kei liked him - Hinata had figured out that Kei isn’t exactly as opposed to physical contact as he seems to be.

Over the course of the past year, Hinata has become bolder and bolder. What started as little nudges; knees bumping together when they were seated next to each other, quickly turned into a hand at the crook of Kei’s elbow; an arm slung around Kei’s neck and dragging him down so Hinata could ruffle his hair.

He’s even been feeding the kouhai lies like “Tsukishima isn’t as scary as he seems” and “he won’t mind if you ask him to help you”. Propaganda, really.

“Well, that’s because I’m Tsukishima’s favourite,” is the latest one, and Kei’s throat hurts as he swallows too much water in one go. He’s sitting on the steps outside the gym, the heat of early summer scorching the small strip of skin just above his socks that’s not in the shade. Hinata is leaning against Kei’s back, practically sitting on it, and Kei hadn’t immediately shoved him off because…

Well, because he’s tired, obviously, and perhaps because there might be some part of him that enjoys this idea of skinship with friends, but that..

It’s preposterous to even suggest that Kei has some kind of preference for Hinata in any kind of way. If anything, he’s the one Kei would most like to get away from. He could really do without the wildly fluctuating heart rate, the uncontrollable heat at the back of his neck, the clammy hands and sudden lack of strength in his limbs.

Without a word, Kei stands up, letting Hinata stumble and fall back against his legs.

“Hey!” Hinata protests, and Kei looks over his shoulder to revel in the sight of HInata’s face scrunching up, his lips settling in a dissatisfied pout.

“Oh,” Kei says, “I didn’t notice you there.” Stepping aside, he watches Hinata slide down backwards, until he’s lying with this back on the ground and his legs up the steps. “Oops, would you look at that, you actually _can_ get closer to the floor.”

He ignores Hinata’s objections and the clumsy insults he shouts as Kei steps back inside. Hinata might be a little right after all, he’s definitely Kei’s favourite when it comes to this, and as long as Hinata keeps torturing him softly, Kei will do it right back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> If you can, please leave me a comment! I would love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
